Heartaches
by Tsamo
Summary: Namine has left Destiny Islands with her cousin Kairi and her aunt and uncle. Everything seems perfect, but what's life without some drama? [I'm not good with summarys.] [RoxasxNamine], [SoraxKairi]. Please remember to review! [NOW COMPLETE!]
1. New Beginnings

**Chapter One: _New Beginnings_ **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters, unfortunately.**

**Chapter Notes: This is my first Namine/Roxas, (Sora/Kairi) fic so go easy on me please **

Namine sat on the shore of Destiny Islands, her toes digging under the hot white sand, the cool breeze, nothing could ruin this day, or at least until.. "Namine! Namine!" Her cousin Kairi called. "Namine, where have you been, we have to go!"

"Oh, huh, what?" Namine said in a blank way. "Namine.. Did you really forget?" Kairi asked her. "Oh of course not, I would never forget." Namine said quickly, not having the slightest clue what Kairi was talking about.

"Okay, well everyone's already packed, except you, so you better hurry! I'll see you in a few minutes, I have to make sure I put everything in boxes, be right back!" Kairi yelled as she ran back to the house.

"Pack?" Namine whispered. "Oh now I remember!" She whispered again.

Namine, her cousin Kairi, and her aunt and uncle all lived on Destiny Islands, her parents were always traveling so they left her with her aunt and uncle about a year ago. Her uncle had just gotten a new job, in some place called 'Twilight Town', which was pretty far from Destiny Islands, which of course meant: They had to move.

Namine didn't like this idea one bit, she had lived here all her life and now out of nowhere, she had to leave!

Namine sighed. She stood up, brushed the sand off herself, and took one last, long look at the ocean in front of her. It was filled with the most beautiful colors, the darkest blues, and the brightest greens, she watched foam stick to the rolling waves, she could sit here and draw it all day.

"Namine! Hurry up, your lucky that I was nice enough to pack for you, now lets go!" Kairi yelled.

Namine let out one last quick sigh. "Calm down, I'm coming!" She yelled back.

"Good-bye Destiny Islands" She whispered, as she walked away from the shore.

**Ending Notes: Yes I know, this was a little on the short side, and there was no Roxas or Sora yet, but don't worry it's all coming soon, Please review!**


	2. Twilight Town

**Chapter Two: Twilight Town**

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say it? I do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

Namine walked inside the new house. "_It's so small_." she thought.

"Well what do you girls think?" her uncle asked.

"Its.. great.." Kairi and Namine both replied.

"So where do we sleep?" Namine asked him.

"You two will share that room over there" He pointed to a half-open oak door.

"We have to _share _a room?" The both asked in unison.

"Yes I'm afraid so, but I know you girls will manage!" He said in a happy tone.

"Namine, want to help me un-pack?" Kairi asked.

"Maybe later, I want to go explore the town." Namine said

"Oh, ok.. Bye then." Kairi said, slightly disappointed.

------------

Namine walked down the streets of Twilight Town, all the houses and buildings looked the same to her, but they caught her attention all the same.

"_This place is so much different then Destiny Islands_." She thought. Namine gazed up into the clouds, unlike the ones on Destiny Islands, all these clouds looked the same.

Due to the fact that Namine was so entranced by the clouds, she didn't notice a boy a on a skateboard heading for her at full speed.

"Watch out!" The boy yelled, but it was to late, by the time Namine saw the boy coming she was already lying flat on her back on the side of the road.

"I'm sorry!" The boy yelled as he jumped off his skateboard. "I'm sorry." he said again, as he stuck his hand out to help Namine.

"It's ok, I should have been paying attention to where I was going anyway." She laughed and took the boy's hand.

"What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Namine" She said shyly.

"What's yours?" She asked.

"Roxas." He said

"Nice to meet you Roxas." She said, as she gazed up into his beautiful blue eyes.

"So are you new around here?" He asked her as he picked up his skateboard

"Yes, I just moved here with my cousin and my aunt and uncle."

"Oh, where did you live before you came here?" He asked

"Destiny Islands." She said.

"I've never heard of Destiny Islands." He said to her.

"Listen Roxas, it was really nice to meet you, but I have to get back home and help un-pack."

"Oh, ok I understand." He said a little sadly, he enjoyed talking with Namine, even though he had just met her.

"Oh Hey Namine, before you go, I have a question: Do you want to go get an ice cream later with me and my friend." He asked hopefully

"Sure, that sounds fun, can me and my cousin come too?" She asked.

"Oh of course, I'll meet you at the ice cream place across the street from here at 5:30" He said, happy that Namine said yes.

"Well I'll se you later Roxas!" Namine yelled as she began jogging back to her house.

**Ending Notes: I hope this one was longer then the last chapter, hope you liked it, please review! **


	3. All Dressed Up and Ready to Go

**Chapter 3: All Dressed Up and Ready to Go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or it's characters. sigh**

**Chapter Notes:** **I would like to thank " CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl" For reviewing chapter one, it means a lot **

Namine's heart fluttered with excitement, she had never gone anywhere with a boy before, of course Kairi has though, she would get asked out by a new boy everyday when they lived on Destiny Islands, Namine always felt a little jealous.

Namine walked into the house, she hummed to herself happily as she began carrying boxes into her and Kairi's room. "What are you so happy about?" Kairi asked her with a smirk as she walked up behind her. "Oh, well I'm just going to get ice cream with a new friend of mine later, want to come?"

"Sure, why not? I don't have anything else to do."

"Ok, we're going at 5:30, I'm going to get ready." Namine said happily.

"Hey Namine?" Kairi asked

"What?" Namine said

"Who's the guy?" She asked

"..What guy?" She asked nervously

"The guy your going to get ice cream with." She replied with a grin

"Hey how did you..? Oh never mind- He's just a friend." Namine said quickly.

"Right, right, I see." Kairi laughed. "Well you better get ready, you don't want to keep your 'friend' waiting."

"Kairi! He's just a friend, ok? And if he wasn't, why would I invite you to come along with us?"

"Because.. I'm really cool?" Kairi laughed

"Yeah.. Sure." Namine said jokingly. "Well I have to get ready." Namine smiled at Kairi and walked into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later Namine came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a white dress that just came up to her knees (like the one in the game), white sandals and small hoop earrings.

" Oh look who's all dressed up!" Kairi smiled as Namine walked out.

"Kairi, I would hardly call this 'All dressed up', now what time is it?"

Kairi checked her watch. "It's.. 5:26." She said

"Oh no! We have to hurry!" Namine yelled.

"Namine relax we.." but Kairi was cut off, due to the fact that Namine had already begun dragging her out the front door.

- - - - - -

"Is this it?" Kairi asked

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Namine said.

Both the girls were looking up at a small slightly rusted circular-shaped building. Right above the door there were flashing neon lights that read 'Ice Cream'.

"This place seems kind of old, doesn't it?" Kairi asked, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the building "And it smells moldy." She complained.

"So what! Namine said impatiently. "Lets go!" She grabbed Kairi by the arm again and pulled her inside.

**Ending notes: Sorry, this chapter was kind of pointless, because it was just basically just about Namine getting ready, oh well, please review!**


	4. Sea Salt Ice Cream

**Chapter 4: Sea-Salt Ice Cream**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.**

Namine pulled Kairi inside the Ice Cream shop. "Namine! Would you calm down!" Kairi yelled as she struggled to stand up straight after Namine let go of her.

Namine scanned the room with her eyes a few times before letting out a sigh of disappointment, Roxas wasn't here.

Noticing the look on her cousin's face Kairi said: "Namine don't start getting upset, it's 5:30 right now, give him a few minutes."

"Ok, your right, I should calm down, how about we go sit at that table over there and wait?"

"Sure." Kairi and Namine walked over to a table with four chairs, it was a few feet away from a small dirt-covered window, which was almost impossible to see out of.

About eleven minutes had passed before Namine started tapping her foot impatiently.

"Kairi, I think we should go, he isn't coming." Namine sighed

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." She smiled to her cousin.

A bell suddenly chimed through out the whole room, meaning customers had arrived.

Namine's eyes lit up when she saw Roxas walk into the shop, he was more handsome then the last time she had seen him, which wasn't really that long ago.

"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting Namine." Roxas said quickly, his face was flustered and he was out of breath, you could tell he ran here.

"It's ok Roxas." Namine said, trying not to sound to over-excited about his arrival.

"Namine, I would like you to meet my friend Sora." Roxas stepped aside, revealing a boy of about 15, with dark brown hair and big blue eyes.

"Hello Sora." Namine said in a friendly way.

"I would like you both to meet my cousin Kairi.

Sora looked over at Kairi, he had never seen anyone so beautiful.

Out of the corner of her eye, Kairi could see Sora looking at her, her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"So what kind of ice-cream do you guys want?" Roxas asked, breaking the brief silence.

"What kind do you recommend?" Namine asked

"Well, sea-salt ice cream is my personal favorite." Roxas said.

"Yeah, it's the best kind of ice cream in all of Twilight Town!" Sora added in.

"Sea-salt ice cream?" Both the girls asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, it tastes a lot better then it sounds." Roxas laughed. "Hang on, I'll go get us some."

"Ok, thanks Roxas." They all said

"Four sea-salt ice creams, please." Roxas said to the woman at the counter.

"That will be eight munny please." She said.

Roxas payed the woman the munny and began walking back to the table with the ice cream in his hand.

He handed Sora and Kairi their ice cream, but has soon as he handed ice cream to Namine, it slipped out of her hand and fell to the floor.

"Oh no!" Namine said. "Here Namine, have mine." Roxas handed his ice cream to her.

"Roxas, are you sure?" Namine asked, feeling guilty

"Yeah, it's no problem, I eat sea-salt ice cream all the time." He smiled at her.

She smiled back "Thanks Roxas."

"Aw, they're so cute!" Kari whispered to Sora, he just laughed.

"I heard that!" Namine said in a low whisper

"What did I say?" Kairi said innocently.

A few minutes later everyone finished their ice creams, except for Roxas of course, and they all left the Ice cream shop.

**Ending notes: Well that's Chapter 4, hope you liked it, please review! **


	5. Talking with Roxas

**Chapter 5: Talking with Roxas**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's Characters; blah blah blah.**

**Notes: I'm having a bit of writers block, so lets just hope this chapter comes out ok.** **Also, if you guys could review that would be great, just so I know that people are reading this!**

"Thanks for the ice cream Roxas." Namine said as they walked out of the shop.

"No problem." He smiled

"Hey.. Namine, can I talk to you.. Alone for a second..?" Roxas asked nervously

Kairi squealed with excitement.

Namine shot Kairi a look. "Sure Roxas."

"Uh Sora, why don't you walk Kairi home?" Roxas said, trying to find an excuse for him and Kairi to leave.

"Sure.." Sora said as he smiled at Kairi

Kairi and Sora continued walking down the street, and Roxas and Namine began to talk.

"Hey um, Namine.., are you busy later..?" Roxas stuttered out nervously

"No, why?" Namine asked

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the beach with me later?" Roxas asked while fiddling with his pockets to distract himself from being nervous.

"Sure, What time?"

"11:00." Roxas said, not sure how she would react.

"At night!" Namine asked. "My aunt and uncle would never let me go out that late.."

"Oh." Roxas said glumly "I understand."

"No.. Wait." Namine said without thinking.

"Hmm?" Roxas said, as he rose an eyebrow

"I'll be there." Namine said, her stomach fluttering with excitement.

"Great." Roxas smiled.

Roxas then took Namine's hand and walked her home.

**Ending Notes: Sorry that it was a little short, Anyway, Please review!**


	6. Sneaking Out

**Chapter 6: Sneaking Out**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

"Aw, you and Roxas were so cute today!" Kairi squealed she and Namine got ready for bed.

"Kairi, shut up." Namine said as her cheeks turned pink

"So, what did Roxas say to you after me and Sora left?" Kairi asked nosily as she brushed her silky Auburn hair.

"It's none of your business Kairi." Namine smirked as she walked into the bathroom to change.

"Fine don't tell me! I'll find out anyway! Kairi laughed, she always had to know everything, and she always thought she was the perfect match maker.

Namine walked into the bathroom, and locked the door behind her. She quickly threw on a pair of blue jeans and a white t-shirt, and put a long silk night gown over it so Kairi wouldn't see.

"Namine, I thought you hated that night gown." Kairi said, eyeing her suspiciously

"I never said that! Namine said with a nervous chuckle.

"Okay then.. Goodnight." Kairi said as she climbed into bed and turned out the light.

" 'Night." Namine said, trying to keep her voice steady.

Namine sat in her bed for about 15 minutes, before she checked her watch, 10:54.

She quietly climbed out of bed and tip toed her way to the door, she almost thought she was safe when...

"Have fun Namine." She heard a voice say from behind her.

Namine couldn't help but smile. "Thank's Kairi."

Namine crept to the front door and walked out slowly, she still wasn't really sure if what she was doing was right, but it was already to late to turn back.

Namine shivered as a cold gust of night air flew down the street, Twilight Town was so different at night, so.. Creepy.

When Namine arrived at 'Twilight Beach' Roxas was no where to be seen.

She checked her watch, 10:58. "Relax Namine, he'll be here, it's not even 11:00 yet." She told herself.

Namine waited for a few minutes, watching the water go in and out along the shore, it reminded her of Destiny Islands.

Suddenly a hand reached out and touched Namine's shoulder.

She squealed and fell over in fright.

"Relax, it's just me." Roxas chuckled

"Oh, sorry, you just.. Kinda scared me." Namine said as she stood back up again.

**Ending notes: Please review this chapter!**


	7. The Beach

**Chapter 7: The Beach**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Kingdom Hearts, I would make Kingdom Hearts Oreos **

**Notes: Come on people! I want reviews! Please..? I might consider stopping this fanfic if I don't get reviews, because if I'm starting to think that no one likes this story, except for like one or two people !**

"So.." Namine said awkwardly, not really knowing what to say.

"Do you miss Destiny Islands?" Roxas asked her, to break the silence.

"Yeah, it's still hard to believe that I wont ever see it again."

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do, well unless my uncle gets fired or demoted, we're not going back any time soon."

"What is it like there?" Roxas asked.

"Where?"

"Destiny Islands."

"Well.. It's peaceful I guess.."

"Twilight Town is kind of peaceful too I guess, it's a small town." Roxas said

"So, why don't you tell me more about yourself, Roxas." Namine said

"What do you want to know?"

"Um.. How long have you lived here?"

"All my life."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope, Sora is like a brother to me though."

"Same with me and Kairi– Well except she's like a sister to me." Namine laughed.

"How long have you lived with your aunt and uncle?" Roxas asked.

"A year, that's how me and Kairi became so close."

"Where are your parents, if you don't mind me asking."

"No I don't mind, Well they travel a lot because of their jobs, and they leave me with my aunt and uncle every time they leave, because they don't want me missing school or anything, this is the longest they've been gone.

"Where are they now?" Roxas asked.

"I don't know, some foreign country to study endangered animals." Namine said.

"When will they be back?" He asked

"I'm not sure, they never really say when they'll be back, they just come."

"It must be hard not seeing them for so long."

"Yeah, I guess, but I never really got to know them too well, and it's kind of hard to miss people you never spend time with."

"I see what you mean." Roxas said

"What about your parents?" Namine asked

"What about them?"

"What do they do for a living."

"Nothing special, My dad works for the town and my mom stays at home."

"Are you close to them?" Namine asked

"I guess so." Roxas said

Namine checked her watch: 11:30. "I'm sorry Roxas, it's getting late, I need to get home."

"Ok, mind if I walk you there?" He asked.

"Nope, let's go."

Roxas took Namine's hand and they walked off the beach, she blushed furiously.

They both walked to Namine's door quietly, so they wouldn't wake anyone up.

"I had a lot of fun Roxas." Namine said

"Well I'm glad you came." Roxas said.

"Goodnight." Namine said, she kissed Roxas on the cheek and they both blushed.

"Goodnight." Roxas said, his cheeks still pink

Namine smiled at him then crept inside her house.

**Ending Notes: This chapter wasn't that good because I lost my inspiration half way through, so I'm sorry, but please review.**


	8. Borrowing Clothes

**Chapter 8: Borrowing Clothes**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, etc. etc.**

**Notes: This chapter isn't that good, because I really only wrote it to help me get into the plot for Chapter 9.**

** I want to give a special thank-you to all of you people who have sat through my stories and reviewed. **

Namine rolled out of bed with a smile on her face, despite the fact that it was Monday, her least favorite day of the week.

The event with Roxas was two days ago, yet the smile wouldn't leave her face.

"Why am I smiling so much?" she thought. "All we did was talk, it was no big deal."

Namine began rummaging through her dresser, wondering what to wear.

She pulled out a small white dress and frowned "I always wear dresses, why not try something new?" She thought

She sifted through her dresser once more , and sighed. "All I have is a bunch dresses!" She whispered in a frustrated tone.

She glanced over at Kairi, who was still sound asleep, in the clothes she had worn yesterday, a white skirt and a blue T-shirt.

"That's it, I can borrow some of Kairi's clothes!" Namine thought

She crept over to Kairi's side of the room, and opened the drawers in Kairi's dresser.

Kairi definitely had more clothes then Namine did, Kairi loved fashion and she was always wearing the latest styles.

"Hmm this will do." Namine thought, as she pulled a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top from the dresser.

She slipped on the jeans and shirt quickly, the shirt looked ok, but the jeans were to long. Namine the ends up to her ankles so she could at least see her feet.

"That's better." She thought.

Namine began walking over to a mirror to make sure that she looked ok, but she didn't notice that the pants came unfolded. Namine tripped and fell to the floor with a thud.

Kairi quickly jumped out of bed. "Namine, are you ok?" She asked groggily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Oh you're up? Yeah I'm fine." Namine said, standing up and folding the ends of the pants again.

"Is it time for school?" Kairi asked in mid-yawn

"No, school isn't until 8:00, it's 6:45."

"What? Fine I'm going back to bed, wake me up at 7:30, I don't want to be– Hey! Are those my clothes?" Kairi asked.

"Er.. um.. Yes.." Namine said, hoping Kairi wouldn't be mad.

"They look nice on you." Kairi said with a sleepy smile.

"Thanks." Namine let out a relieved sigh, she was expecting Kairi to be angry that she had went through her stuff "Maybe she's not mad because she's so tired." Namine thought

She looked up and noticed that Kairi had climbed into her and was already sleeping.

She smirked to herself, and climbed into her own bed as well, even though she was wide awake.

**Ending Notes: Yay another pointless chapter . Well anyways, some SoraKairi Moments are coming your way! Please review.**


	9. Late Mornings

**Chapter 9: Late Mornings**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, or any of it's characters**

**Notes: Sorry about the last chapter, it was pretty boring, I hope this one is better!**

**(-The names of Kairi and Sora's teachers, are not Kingdom Hearts characters, they are two teachers that I have had in the past)**

**-This chapter has been edited.**-

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Kairi's eyes flashed open to the sound of her alarm clock. "I hate getting up." She thought.

She sat up on the edge of her bed and checked the time: 7:55 A.M.

"Oh no!" She yelled. "I only have five minutes to get ready before school starts!"

"Stupid alarm!" She yelled. "I set you for 7:30, not 7:55!" She pounded the alarm's off button with her fist.

"Hey Namine I thought I asked you to wa—" Kairi glanced over at Namine's bed, it was empty.

"Namine?" Kairi yelled. "Namine? You here?"

"She wouldn't leave without me, would she?" Kairi asked herself.

Kairi quickly got dressed into a pink shirt and a pair of jeans, and swung her school bag over her shoulder.

As she walked to the doorway she spotted her mom at the kitchen table eating a muffin.

"Morning sweetie." Her mom said.

"Morning mom, have you seen Namine?"

"She left at about 7:45, she said she was going to walk to school with a friend, why?"

"No reason, well I have to go, I'm going to be late, Bye mom!" Kairi ran out the door and slammed it shut behind her.

- - - - -

"The least she could have done was wake me up." Kairi grumbled.

As Kairi was walking down the street she noticed a boy with spiky brown hair running up to her.

"Sora?" She asked.

"Hey Kairi, what are you doing to here?"

"I'm heading to school, I overslept, what are you doing here."

"I overslept too, I usually walk to school with Roxas, but he said he was walking with Namine today."

"Namine went with _Roxas_ instead of _me_?" Kairi thought.

"Oh." Kairi said, a little hurt that Namine didn't even tell her that she was walking to school with Roxas today.

"Do you want to walk to school together?" Sora asked.

"Sure." Kairi said.

"So where do you go once we get to school?" Sora asked.

"I'm not sure, I haven't really looked over the schedule the school sent me." Kairi said.

"Let me see it." Sora said.

"Ok." Kairi grabbed the schedule out of her school bag and handed it to Sora.

"It says that you have Mrs.Stebbins." Sora said

"Oh." Kairi said

"Don't worry, I have her right before lunch, she's nice, but she gives a lot of homework." Sora said

"Ugh it's so hard, I hate homework!" Sora laughed.

"Me too! I always have Namine help me." Kairi said.

"Roxas hates homework as much as I do, so he's no help." Sora said

"Maybe I can help you sometime, even thought I doubt I will understand it." Kairi laughed

" Hey, why don't you come over my house after school today, we can work on homework together." Sora said.

"Sure, I'll meet you outside the school at 3:00, okay?" Kairi said.

"Okay, I'll see you then." Sora said

Before they knew it, Sora and Kairi were standing in front of Twilight High.

"Well we're here, I guess I'll see you later." Sora said.

"Bye Sora, see you after school." Kairi said

And Sora and Kairi both walked off to their classes.

**Ending Notes: Well as you could see, this was a SoraKairi chapter, and I'm pretty sure the next one will be too, so anyways, please review!**


	10. Family Fued

**Chapter 10: Family Feud **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or it's characters.**

**Notes: Sorry that I haven't updated in a little while! I went to Maine to visit family, but now I'm back.**

Kairi tapped her wooden school desk with the tips of her fingers, impatiently. And watched the clock. _2:55_

"_Hurry up! I want to see Sora_!" She thought to herself.

Kairi was so entranced by her thoughts she didn't notice her science teacher, Mr. Volo talking to her–

"Now that you all have seen how I mixed the chemicals together, is there anyone who would like to try it for themselves? No? How about you Kairi. Kairi?" Mr Volo said.

"Huh? Oh I mean, What Mr. Volo?" Kairi said, snapping out of her trance-like state.

"I said, would you like to try and mix these chemicals together like I did?" He said, pointing to four beakers filled with different colored chemicals.

"Ok, but what do I have to do." Kairi said, not having the slightest clue of what he wanted her to do with the chemicals.

"Well, if you were paying attention you would know." He said, his voice calm and quiet.

"Oh I'm sorry sir, I'm just.. Distracted is all." She said, slightly embarrassed.

"It's ok Kairi, I'll let it slide since it's almost the end of the day, and because you are fairly new, but I expect your full attention tomorrow.

"Yes sir." Said an over joyed Kairi, she never liked getting in trouble, and was thankful that Mr. Volo let her off the hook.

"Your assignment for tonight is to write a five paragraph essay on harmful chemicals, it will be due Wednesday"

The whole class groaned, except for Kairi that is, because the bigger the assignment, the more time she could spend with Sora.

The bell soon rang, marking the end of the day.

Kairi waved good-bye to Mr. Volo and dashed out of the classroom in search of Sora.

Kairi walked out to the steps in front of the school, and sat down.

Three minutes past until she felt someone tapping her on her shoulder.

She looked up and saw Namine.

"_Is Namine wearing my clothes?_" Kairi asked herself.

"Hey Kairi, sorry I didn't walk with you to school this morning, I went with Rox–

I know, I know, You went with Roxas, and it's no big deal, I don't care." Kairi said, even though she did.

"You sound kind of mad, is it because I went with Roxas?" Namine asked.

"I'm fine Namine, and I'm not mad at you, so just drop it, please." Kairi said, getting tired of talking about this with Namine.

"So, want to walk home together?" Namine asked.

"Sorry, I have plans." Kairi said.

Namine rose a quizzical eyebrow. "What plans?"

"What does it matter, ugh, you're always so nosey." Kairi said, in a harsher then necessary tone.

"Oh.. I'm really sorry, I just wanted to.., Oh um.. I guess I'll just walk with Roxas.., Cya Kairi."

She quickly ran off to where a flock of students were standing. Namine was clearly stung by Kairi's words, and didn't do a great job of hiding it.

"_What just came over me? I hurt Namine for no real reason_!" A black cloud of sadness seemed to now hang over Kairi's head, would Namine forgive her?

A few more minutes passed, and Kairi felt someone tapping at her shoulder yet again.

"Namine?" She asked hopefully.

"Guess again."

Kairi looked up and saw a handsome boy with spiky brown hair, and who else could it be but Sora.

"Oh hey." She said glumly.

"Well that wasn't a very enthusiastic greeting." Sora joked.

"Oh sorry.. It's just that.. Um.. I'm really tired, long day at school." Kairi lied.

"Yeah I know how you feel, so you ready to go?" He asked her.

"Go where?" Kairi asked, her mind completely blank.

"My house, to do homework, remember?" Sora said.

"Oh, now I remember!" Kairi said. "Ok let's go."

Kairi got up from the steps and began walking to Sora's house, Sora of course, was at her side.

As they were walking down the sidewalk, they spotted Roxas and Namine.

Roxas waved, and they waved back, but Namine however, remained silent, and made no eye contact whatsoever.

"Is something wrong with Namine?" Sora whispered.

"Um.. I don't know." Kairi said, still feeling guiltily for hurting Namine.

**Ending notes: Yay I updated! Hope you all liked the chapter, please remember to review!**

**If any of you ever have suggestions, just send me a message, I would be very grateful.**


	11. Homework and a Discovery

**Chapter 11:** **Homework and a discovery. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters.**

**Notes: Just to let you all know, I will be going to Florida on either July 15 or 16 and will be there for about a week, I know that isn't exactly close right now, but I wanted to give you all the heads up.**

There was a few moments of awkward silence as Kairi and Sora continued down the sidewalk.

"Um.. Kairi, are you ok?" Sora asked her, his voice filled with concern for his friend.

"Of course Sora, why wouldn't I be ok?" Kairi said, putting on her fake cheery voice, which of course, was completely obvious.

"Well.. You just seem upset or something.." Sora said, he hoped nothing was seriously wrong with Kairi.

"Sora, I already told you, I just had a.. really, _really_ long day." Kairi said, returning back to her newly found glum voice.

"Ok.., well we're here." Sora said, slightly upset that Kairi seemed to be avoiding his question, or at least giving an un-truthful answer.

Kairi looked up to see a medium sized, house, made out of wood and painted with egg-shell-white paint, a tiled roof, along with sparkling clean windows with dark blue shutters, and a big blue door.

The lawn was fresh cut and springy, and a short white fence wrapped around it. And near the fence gate, was a white mail box with a picture of a humming bird on it, along with the number '93'.

It reminded Kairi of one of those perfect houses you might see in a movie, or T.V. show.

Sora walked ahead of Kairi and held the door open for her. "Thank-you." She said politely as she stepped inside.

Sora took her on a tour of the house, before bringing her to the Den/Office.

"You can sit down if you want." Sora said, gesturing to a big white couch.

"Oh sorry." Kairi said embarrassedly, noticing that she had been standing in the doorway, motionless, for about a minute or two.

"So what do you want to work on first?" Sora asked, as he fell back into the couch, and rested his school bag beside him.

"How about Math, do you have anything to work on?" Kairi asked, as she sat down on the other side of Sora.

"I think so." Sora Said, rummaging through his school bag and pulling out a piece of paper.

Sora and Kairi worked on homework for about 30 minutes or so, before Sora decided that they should take a short break.

"Hey Kairi, do you want to take a walk to the park, it's just down the street?" Sora asked.

"Sure, I'll go." Kairi said, happy to have a break from homework.

"Ok, hang on, I'll bring my skate board, maybe I can teach you how to ride it!" Sora said enthusiastically, as he ran up the stairs to his bedroom.

Kairi was sitting patiently on the bottom steps as Sora came running down with two skateboards, two helmets, and some knee and elbow pads– just in case.

"All set, let's go!" Sora said.

He held the door open for Kairi once again, and they began their way down to the park.

"Here we are." Sora said, pointing to a big sign that read: **Twilight Town, Public Park** In big red letters.

Spring flowers were scattered all over the grass, butterflies fluttered all around, Children played in a big sand box, and big willow trees hid people from the sun.

"Where are you supposed to ride your skateboard?" Kairi asked, knowing that they wouldn't go to far trying to ride them on grassy hills.

"There." Sora said pointing to a long winding cement path that ran through the park. Kairi wasn't sure how she had missed it.

Kairi looked to the left of the path and noticed a young couple kissing on a bench, they looked slightly familiar, but she just brushed it off and turned her attention back to Sora.

Sora handed Kairi a helmet and a pair of knee and elbow pads, she put them on quickly, eager to ride a skateboard for the first time.

"Now watch me." Sora said as he hopped on his skateboard, he rode halfway down the pathway and came back, of course not without doing a trick or two to impress Kairi.

"Now you try." He handed her his extra skate board and began telling her what to do.

"Put one foot on the skate board, make sure you feel secure." Kairi did so.

"Keep your other foot on the ground, and kick off, keep moving your leg to keep going."

Kairi pushed off with her foot and practically glided down the path.

"Wow Kairi, you're doing great!" She heard Sora yell.

She turned around and began heading back to where Sora was, but due to the fact she was so distracted by Sora's pride in her, she didn't notice that she was headed for the park bench where the young couple still sat, kissing.

"Ah!" Kairi yelled. She fell flat on her face, right next to the young couples feet.

"Sorry!" She said to them as she spat out a mouthful of grass.

"I should have been more..." But Kairi stopped in mid sentence, for she had notice that the kissing couple was none other then Roxas and Namine.

"Oh my gosh!" Kairi shrieked, returning to her feet.

Flustered and embarrassed Roxas and Namine quickly pulled away from one another.

"Kairi, what are you doing here?" Namine shrieked with an uneasy voice.

"I should ask you the same thing." Kairi put her hands on her hips and gave Namine a quizzical look.

Sora quickly ran over to Kairi. "Kairi are you okay?" He panted.

"I'm fine, thank-you for asking, but why don't you ask these two what they've been up too?" Kairi said, pointing to the embarrassed pair.

"Roxas, Namine? What are you two doing here?" Sora said, completely unaware of what Kairi had just witnessed moments earlier.

"I caught them here, kissing." Kairi said looking at Namine, Namine hung her head down.

"What?" Sora said, obviously confused.

"I'm sorry, Sora, _Namine_ and I have to go home." Kairi handed Sora his skateboard and knee and elbow pads.

"But Kairi, your school bag is still at my house." Sora said.

"Give it to me tomorrow, before school, okay?" Kairi said, grabbing Namine's hand tightly.

"Okay then.. See you later Kairi."

Kairi pulled Namine out of the park by her hand, she had some explaining to do.

**Ending Notes: Uh oh.. Namine was caught.., Please review people! -Hooray! This is my longest chapter yet!-  
**


	12. Family Fued: Part Two

**Chapter 12: Family Feud: Part Two **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of it's characters.**

**Notes: Hooray! I had so many ideas for the last chapter, it ended up being my longest chapter yet! Yay! -claps-**

Kairi stormed into the house, pulling Namine inside with her.

"Our room, now." Kairi said to Namine with a glare

"You can't tell me what to do." Namine put her hands on her hips.

"_Now_." Kairi said harshly.

Namine did as she was told, she didn't need to hear another word.

"Okay, so what are you freaking out about, _now_, Kairi." Said a clearly agitated Namine.

"I just saw you and Roxas kissing, that's what I'm 'freaking out' about!" Kairi yelled.

"So? People do kiss you know, or on second thought, maybe you don't." Namine said rudely, looking Kairi straight in the eye.

"Well excuse me for being a little protective, when I see my cousin kissing a boy she barely knows in the park."

"A _little _protective? And I know Roxas better then you think." Screamed Namine in outrage.

"Okay.. Maybe I went.. Kinda overboard." Kairi fiddled with her fingers.

"Kinda?" Namine screamed.

"You pull me out of the park like I'm some 5 year old, for the dumbest reason, and you think you went 'kinda' overboard?" Namine was fuming, and it showed.

"Well I'm just trying to look out for you, Namine."

"I'm not a child! I can take care of myself, and I really don't see why your going so crazy about me kissing Roxas!"

"You barely know him Namine! You met him less then a week ago, you're moving too fast, and you don't know what you're doing!"

"You're just jealous because Sora won't kiss you!" Namine blurted out.

"Namine, that was really uncalled for." Kairi looked as if she just had been slapped in the face.

"Whatever Kairi, my love life is none of your business, so butt out." Namine stuck her chin out, and placed her hands on her hips.

"Love life? How can you have a _love life_ with someone you just met? And what's with all this attitude your giving me?"

"Maybe I'm just tired of you trying to rule my life." Namine said.

"Rule your life! When have I tried to rule your life?" Kairi yelled.

"Hmm, where shall I begin?"

"Maybe the time when I wanted to see that movie a few years back, "Alien Destroyers II" But you convinced my mom it was too scary for me, so I had to spend the afternoon at grandma's house instead."

"I hardly call that ruling your life." Kairi said.

"Or when we went to buy ice cream once, and I wanted to buy the caramel swirl but you said it was too sugary so you made me buy a snow cone instead."

"So, I was trying to help you make a better decision." Kairi stated.

"And how about now, I have one innocent kiss with a nice boy, and you go ballistic!" Namine yelled.

"I did not go ballistic! I was just looking out for you!"

"That's your excuse for everything, _Isn't it!_ 'You're just looking out for me.' Well newsflash Kairi, I can take care of myself, So why don't you stop worrying about me, and go have some fun for once, And stop trying to act like an adult, because your not one."

The bedroom door suddenly burst open.

"What's with all the yelling in here, are you two all right?" Namine's mom asked.

"We're _fine_." Kairi said with a fake smile, not making eye contact with her cousin.

Namine scowled and walked out of the room without a word and headed to the front door.

"Where are you going?" Her mom called after her.

"Out." Was Namine's reply before slamming the front door loudly behind her.

"..Well be home before dinner.." Namine's mom whispered.

Kairi sighed, she did not expect things to spiral out of control.

She fell onto her bed and screamed into her pillow with frustration.

"She wasn't controlling.. _Was she_?"

**Ending Notes: Uh oh.. Kairi got Namine pretty mad. Everyone remember to review.**

**Some questions you can answer in your reviews:**

**1. Is Kairi being too controlling?**

**2. Where is Namine going?**

**3. What do you think will happen next?**


	13. The Rage of Tifa Lockhart

**Chapter 13: The Rage of Tifa Lockhart**

**Disclaimer: I do no own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of it's characters.**

"_Beep Beep Beep._"

Kairi's alarm clock chimed.

Kairi rubbed her eyes and reached for the off button on her alarm clock, but accidently knocked it off her night stand, causing it to break.

"Cheap piece of plastic." She mumbled, crawling out of bed and picking up the broken pieces.

Her eyes directed themselves to Namine's bed, it was already made and empty.

It had been three weeks since Namine and Kairi's big fight, and things still hadn't been patched up, in fact things were worse then when the fight first started.

Of course, Kairi had only tried apologizing once.

The day they had the fight, after Namine came back from when she stormed off, to who knows where, Kairi tried to confront her, but Namine replied by chucking fruit at Kairi's head.

That's when Kairi decided that it would be best if she gave Namine some space.

Kairi couldn't stand fighting with Namine for this long, but Namine seemed perfectly fine with it.

Kairi got dressed in a hurry and ran out the front door.

"Hi Kairi." Sora waved to her.

"Hi Sora, ready to go?" Kairi and Sora had been walking to school together everyday since the big fight.

"Yep." He said a little nervously.

"You okay?" Kairi asked him.

"I'm fine.." Sora said, fiddling with his thumbs.

It took them about five minutes to get to school, and they still had an extra six or seven minutes to talk in the halls before classes started.

Kairi was putting her books in her locker, while Sora stood beside her, just staring.

"What are you staring at?" Kairi laughed.

"Me? Um.. Nothing." Sora was visibly nervous about something, and it looked as if his palms were sweaty.

"Okay then.." Kairi laughed.

"Well.. Actually Kairi.. I wanted to ask you something.

"Yeah?" Kairi closed her locker shut and turned her full attention to Sora.

"Well.. Er.. I was just wondering ifyouwouldgooutwithme!" Sora blurted out with difficulty.

"What?" Kairi had not understood a word Sora had just said.

"Okay, Sorry, let me try that again." he took a deep breath and began speaking.

"Kairi...will.. You.. Go out with me?" Sora said slowly.

Kairi was definitely caught by surprise with his question, but in a good way.

"Yes." Kairi said.

Sora's eyes lit up. And he seemed to be less tense.

"Want me to walk you to class?" Sora asked, holding out his hand.

"Sure." Kairi smiled and put her hand in his.

"_This has to be one of the best days of my life_." She thought, of course, Sora was thinking the exact same thing.

---

_Down the hall.._

A teen-age girl with long dark hair stood in front of the mirror in her locker and applied some lipstick.

"Tifa!" She heard someone shout.

Coming her way was a tall, hyper, blonde girl, known as Rikku.

"Morning Tifa." Rikku said cheerfully.

"Hey Rikku." Tifa said, while making faces in her mirror as she applied more lipstick.

"What's with all the make up?" Rikku asked.

"Well if you must know, I was planning on asking Sora out today."

"Didn't you hear? He asked some other girl out today.. Oh what was her name..Oh yeah! It was Kairi." Rikku stated. **(A/N: Wow.. Word travels fast, don't you think?)**

"What! The new girl? Sora asked _her_ out?" Tifa yelled in outrage, lipstick smeared all over her face.

"Tifa.. Tifa calm down.." Rikku said worriedly, when Tifa got angry, it would be best to stay out of her way.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Tifa barked

"I'm sorry!" Murmured a frightened Rikku

"I'm not gonna let some new girl waltz in on my territory." Tifa said slamming her locker closed.

"..W-What are you gonna do..?" Riku stuttered.

"What are you stupid? Break them up of course!." Tifa said with a devious smirk.

"How?" Rikku asked.

"_I can help_." An '_unknown person_' cut in from behind them.

Tifa spun around.

"Who are you?" She asked.

**Ending notes: Well.. I was gonna make this chapter longer, but I decided to leave you all at a cliff hanger. **

**Questions you can answer in your reviews:**

**1. What do you think Tifa will do to break them up?**

**2. Who's the 'unknown person'?**


	14. That’s Tifa

**Chapter 14: That's Tifa**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, or any of it's characters.**

**Notes: Hello reader people! I just got back from Florida today so I decided to finish this chapter. (I actually started this the night before I went to Florida, I was hoping to finish it before I left, but I couldn't.)**

**Well any way, it was a lot of fun, but I'm glad to be back home.**

"My name is Namine." **(A/N: Yayy I'm having a Kingdom Hearts II flashback!)**

The person said.

"Well _Namine_, what makes you think you can help me?" Tifa said.

"I have all the information on Kairi that you could ever want." Namine said.

"Yeah, like I'm gonna believe that." Tifa laughed.

"It's true." Namine defended herself. "I'm her cousin."

Tifa was amazed "Wow, you're her cousin, and you're willing to betray her trust, just like that?"

"Well.. Um.." Namine began.

"Kid. I like your style." Tifa cut in.

"Thanks . . . "

"Well Namine, I officially dub you, an honorary member of my gang, and Hey, if this plan goes well, you can become a real member." Tifa told her

"Who else is a part of your gang?" Namine asked.

"Me and her." Tifa said, pointing to Rikku.

"Hiya! I'm Rikku!" Rikku said with a grin.

At that moment the bell rang and all the kids filed into their classrooms.

"Meet me at lunch." Tifa said to Namine.

"Okay."

---

_In Sora's math class_..

Sora could see the teacher talking, but all he could think about was Kairi, he couldn't believe he would have to wait all the way until lunch before he could see her again.

In the middle of his thoughts he noticed the teacher passing out lined paper to the class.

Sora turned to the boy next to him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"What are we doing?" Sora asked. **(A/N: That's sounds like something I would ask in math class, I always space out xD )**

"You have to go to page 290 in your math book, and copy down problems 10-25 for homework." The boy said.

"Thanks." Sora replied gratefully.

As he was copying down the math problems, Sora couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, he turned around to see Tifa smiling at him.

But he gave her the cold shoulder and turned back around.

---

_In Kairi's Language Arts class..._

The assignment the teacher had given the class was to read a book silently, but Kairi decided her time would be better spent if she used the rest of class to scribble Sora's name all over her notebook.

"Kairi! I don't see a book in your hands!" The teacher called from across the room.

"Sorry, Mrs. Pince." Kairi mumbled as she grabbed a random book from her desk and pretended to read it.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Namine, reading her book intently, Kairi couldn't stand it any longer.

"Namine, I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry." She whispered

But Namine ignored her.

"Namine, please listen!"

Namine still said nothing.

"Kairi! No talking, or it's a lunch detention for you." The teacher snapped

Kairi sighed and began to actually read her book.

---

_In the lunchroom..._

Before anyone knew it, it was lunch time.

"Hey Kairi." Sora said, placing his lunch tray on the table and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Their faces both turned scarlet.

"So.. How was your day so far..?" Sora asked after an awkward silence and took a bite out of his turkey sandwich.

"Good so far, I guess." She said, taking a sip from her water bottle. "But Namine still wont talk to me." Kairi sighed.

"I'm wure woo wuys will wake wup." Sora said with a mouthful of sandwich

"What?" Kairi had a disgusted look on her face.

Sora swallowed his food. "Oh sorry, I said, I'm sure you guys will make up."

"I don't know.. It's already been three weeks." Kairi said doubtfully

"Kairi, you've gotta learn to be positive." Sora laughed.

---

_Over at Tifa's table._

Tifa was to angry to eat, so she just sat there and dug her nails into the table top.

"Tifa.. Are you okay?" Rikku's voice quivered.

"Do I look like I'm okay?"

"Well.. Um I don't know.."

Tifa slammed her fist on the table abruptly, causing Rikku to jump.

"Where's that Namine girl?" Tifa yelled irritably

"I don't know, she said she was coming."

"I swear if she isn't here in five seconds, she's gonna get it."

"Tifa! Relax, let's not do anything drastic now.."

"I'll do whatever I want to!"

"Hi.. Sorry I'm late." A voice said.

"You'd better be sorry!" Tifa shook her fist as Namine sat down.

"Hi Nami! Do you mind if I call you Nami? If you mind, I'll just call you Namine!" Rikku blurted out hyperly.

"I don't care, call me whatever you want."

"Okay I'll call you Nami, say hi to Nami Tifa."

"No." Tifa growled

"Please!"

"No."

"Please!"

"NO."

"Please!"

"FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! GOSH WHAT'S WITH YOU?" Tifa bellowed.

"I'm sorry." Rikku whimpered

Tifa scowled and turned her attention to Namine.

"So, new girl, how are you planning to help me."

"I'll fill you in later, but all I have to say for now is: Meet me at my house after school." Namine said with a devious smile.

"Fine. But whatever you're planning better be worth it, and it better work.. Or else."

Namine laughed. "Don't worry, It'll work all right."

---

_Back at Sora's table._

Kairi and Sora had nearly finished their lunches when something unexpected happened.

"Sora.."

"Yeah?"

"I think I heard Namine.. She was laughing!" Kairi said dramatically.

"So.?"

"So! She hasn't laughed in weeks, let alone smiled, or at least not around me."

"So..?"

"Ugh Never mind.. Hey! Why isn't Namine sitting with Roxas?" Kairi asked quizzically.

"Huh?" Sora turned around and took a glance at where Namine was sitting.

"Oh I don't know." Sora was a little bored talking about Namine, he wished the two would just make up already.

"Who's that she's sitting with?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi, does it really matter?" Sora sighed.

"Can you just tell me?"

"Okay.. Well that girl across from her is Rikku, and that girl next to her is..Oh no!"

"What! Who's that girl?"

"That's Tifa."

**Ending Notes: Well I hope you guys liked it even though it was kind of boring for me to write, well anyway, please review!**


	15. Plans In The Making

**Chapter 15:Plans In The Making**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

**Notes:** **I didn't get any reviews on the last chapter! **

The rest of the school day flew by, and Namine was already approaching her house, Tifa and Rikku following behind.

"So blondie, you sure you're cousin wont be home?" Tifa spat out a piece of gum she was chewing, nearly missing Namine's feet.

"Yeah, she's with Sora."

"So.. What's this _marvelous _secret plan you mentioned?" Tifa asked as they entered Namine's house.

"Huh?" The truth was, that Namine didn't really have a plan in mind, she just wanted to keep Tifa calm.

"The plan. You do have a plan, _don't you?_" Tifa cast a suspicious look at her.

"Plan? Oh of course I have a plan!"

"So, _what is it_?"

"Umm." Namine had to think of something, and fast.

She suddenly remembered the soap opera she watched with her aunt the other day.

There was a boy and a girl, they were dating and the girl's sister was jealous so she devised a plan to steal her sister's boyfriend.

The girl's sister waited until the right moment and walked up to the boy and kissed him, and the sister just so happened to see it all, and you can only imagine how she felt after that.

The girl broke up with her boyfriend, and promised she would get her sister back for what she did.

"Uh.. We should set it up so Kairi see's Sora kissing another girl.."

"That just might work.."

"But how will we do it..?" Namine asked.

"It's simple: We get Sora alone in the hallway and I go up and kiss him, then you go find Kairi and pretend to be sorry, cry if you have to, and lead her out to the hallway where Sora is, and then she'll never want to see him again." Tifa stated.

Namine was amazed at how quick Tifa had organized it all.

"We shouldn't do this." Rikku spoke up.

"What's that you said?" Tifa growled

"This.. Is just too mean! I don't want to be a part of it!" A surge of bravery flowed through her.

"_Aw, this is too mean_? What do I care! You don't help, and you're out of the gang, and our friendship is done." Tifa threatened.

"We don't have a friendship to end! All you've ever done is order me around and treat me like dirt, I'm done with it." Rikku yelled.

"Go! We don't need you!"

Rikku walked to the door, but before leaving, she said:

"Bye Nami, I hope you make the right choice."

Namine bit her lip. _"Should I really be doing this?"_ She thought.

"Well, I've had enough of this place, meet me in the hallway in the school at 2:50 to put the plan in action." And with that Tifa walked out the door, leaving Namine alone to think.

She paced the room as her thoughts waged war in her head.

"_Wake up Namine! Kairi's your cousin, and she loves you, and you love her too, you don't want to hurt her!"_

"_Go ahead! Do it! It will sure teach her to mind her own business from now on."_

"_Don't do it Namine!"_

"_Do it!"_

"_Think about what you're doing."_

"_Go ahead, you know you want to!"_

"I want this all to STOP!" Namine yelled as she collapsed onto her bed.

"What should I do..?" She asked herself.

**Ending Notes: Please Review.**


	16. Regret

**Chapter 16: Regret -Chapter Has Been Edited- **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or Final Fantasy.. Ah well, you all know the rest.**

**Notes: Hey everyone well, I'm sure none of you know this but, I have recently started a Kingdom Hearts Roleplay site, Called: Sands of Destiny (Look at my profile and click 'homepage' for the link) And I would really appreciate it, if you guys joined**, **because none of my friends will. But please, only join if you are going to be an active member.**

**-Keep in mind, the site isn't 100 finished, but I'm trying, and if you can't join, please at least spread the word**.

**My account on my site: SiteAdmin**

Namine slipped her sneakers on her feet and marched out of the house, where Tifa waited for her eagerly.

"Well blondie, today's the day, you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be.. I guess." Namine said un-enthusiastically

"Good." Tifa slapped her hard on the back, and Namine nearly fell to the ground.

The whole way to school, Tifa yapped on about how 'she couldn't wait to see the expression on Kairi's face.' While Namine just nodded blankly.

"Well we're here." Namine said with a relieved sigh, she didn't feel like being around Tifa at the moment.

"Remember, 2:50, no later no earlier, got it?"

"Yeah whatever."

---

_Mrs. Pince's classroom., 2:50 P.M._

"Mrs. Pince, May I be excused?" Namine asked un easily

"Of course Namine." The teacher said.

"Thanks.."

Namine walked out to the hallway.

Tifa was already there, casually leaning up against a locker and examining her nails.

"About time you showed up blondie." She said.

"..But it's 2:50 now.."

The bell the suddenly erupt through out the hallway, signaling the end of the day.

"The bell rang early!" Namine exclaimed in shock.

"Everything goes as planned." Tifa said calmly.

"Tifa.. Are you sure we should.."

"Shush! Here comes Sora, you know what to do!" Tifa interrupted.

Namine sighed and walked back into Mrs. Pince's classroom where Kairi stood, alone, as she packed up her things.

"Kairi.." Namine said quietly.

"Namine!" Kairi yelled excitedly. "You're talking to me again!"

"Uh.. Yeah.. I'm sorry.."

"Me too!" Kairi said, pulling her into a hug.

"Um.. Yeah.. Kairi could you go grab my bag for me..it's in the hallway.." Namine's heart began to fill with shame.

"Sure!"

Kairi then headed for the door.

"Kairi! Wait!" Namine yelled, getting a sudden change of heart.

But it was to late, for Namine could hear Kairi's loud gasp, and her whimpering as she ran off, Sora chasing after her.

- - -

_Kairi's Point of view._

"_I didn't just see that, I didn't just see that!"_ Kairi told herself.

"Kairi hang on! It's not what you think!" She could hear Sora call after her.

"Leave me alone Sora!" She shouted as she dashed into the girl's bathroom.

"Kairi!" Sora dashed inside after her.

"This is the girl's bathroom! Get out!" She yelled through her sobs.

"No! Kairi, I love you, and would never hurt you!"

"Then why were you kissing Tifa?"

"I didn't kiss Tifa!"

"Whatever Sora, just please, get out."

"Kairi... you have to listen to me.." Sora pleaded.

"OUT!" She yelled.

"I'M NOT LEAVING!" Sora yelled back.

"Yes you are!" Kairi pushed him out of the bathroom, and locked herself in a bathroom stall.

---

_Namine's point of view._

Namine hung her head down. "What have I done..?"

"Thank's blondie, you were a lot of help. Well.. See you later.. Or not.." Tifa said as she entered the room.

"What do you mean 'or not'." Namine asked.

"I got what I want, I don't need you anymore." Tifa smirked.

"But you said.."

"What? You actually believed all that crap? Yeah like I'd ever let a looser like you hang out with me." Tifa chuckled in amusement and walked out of the room.

"_Are you happy now Namine? You've ruined everything_." She scolded herself

Tears began leaking from Namine's eyes, she had nowhere to go, no one to go to.

Tifa used her, Kairi was probably having a break down, and Roxas left early today because of a doctors appointment.

She then heard the tapping of foot steps as someone entered the room.

"Nami..?" She heard Rikku say.

"Rikku!" She whispered, rushing over to her and hugging her tightly.

"What's wrong?" Rikku asked in concern.

"Everything."

**Ending Notes: Poor Kairi. Well anyways, please review guys! **


	17. Mistakes Can Be Fixed

**Chapter 17: Mistakes can be fixed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

**Notes: Sorry guys! I got a few reviews telling me that the last chapter was too short, so I edited the last chapter a bit and added Kairi's point of view. **

**I'll try to make this one longer.**

- - -

_Namine's point of view.._

"Nami, what happened?" Rikku asked with concern.

"Everything that Tifa had planned." Namine sobbed

"I wish I had stopped being friends with Tifa a long time ago." Rikku sighed.

"Why didn't you?" Namine rubbed her eyes and awaited Rikku's answer

"I was afraid of her, so I thought I would be safe if I was on her side, pretty stupid of me, huh?" Rikku said shamefully

"You're not stupid Rikku, you just made a mistake.. Like I did." Namine told her

"Well I fixed my mistake, so now let's fix yours!" Rikku gave Namine a confident smile.

"..My mistake can't be fixed, things just got too out of hand."

"Don't talk like that! Mistakes can always be fixed, as long as you want to fix them and you learn something from them" Rikku told her.

"I guess you're right.."

"Now what did you learn from your mistake?" Rikku asked

"..Well, I learned that I shouldn't have betrayed Kairi just because of a silly fight, or be so stubborn, because she just cares about me."

"Good! Now, do you want to fix things?"

"Yes.. But" Namine began.

"No buts! Do you want to fix this, Yes or No?"

"Yes!" She replied confidently

"That's the spirit!" Rikku cheered.

Namine laughed. "Want to help me find Kairi?"

"Of course, I'd love to help you Nami!"

"Thank's Rikku, you're a true friend."

- - -

_Kairi's point of view._

Kairi crouched down in the bathroom stall as tears fell down her face.

"Kairi, Listen to me!" She could hear Sora yell from outside the bathroom door.

"No! Get away from me!" She yelled as more tears began to fall.

Sora began pounding on the bathroom door.

"Kairi, this isn't what you think! I would never cheat on you!" Sora yelled.

"Stop yelling, you punk!" She heard the janitor Cid yell.

"My girlfriends in their!" Sora yelled back.

"Well stop all the damn yellin' and talk to her when she gets out!" Cid yelled.

"Fine!" Sora said, he was in no mood to get in a fight with the janitor.

Kairi could barely hear the words 'disrespectful punk' slip from Cid's lips before walking away.

Normally Kairi would have laughed at this, but not right now.

- - -

_Namine's point of view_

"Where do you think she could be?" Namine asked Rikku as they searched the halls of the school.

"I don't know she could be anywhere." Rikku scratched the back of her head.

"What have I done..?" Namine sighed, looking down at her feet.

"Nami, stop being all negative, what did I just teach you."

"Sorry, I just can't help it.." Namine sighed.

"It's okay, you'll feel better once you talk to Kairi."

"But what should I say to her? 'Oh sorry Kairi, I was being selfish and I ruined your best chance at happiness'?"

"No! You have to say what your heart is telling you to say!"

"Right.."

"Hey Nami, isn't that Sora?" Rikku asked.

"Huh? Where?"

"Over there." Rikku pointed across the hall where Sora sat with his back against the door of the girl's bathroom.

"What are you doing over here Sora?" Namine asked him.

"Kairi wont come out, and I can't go in." Sora's usually cheerful expression was replaced by a more bleak and depressing one.

"Let me handle this."

Sora moved aside so Namine could go in, Rikku stayed behind.

- - -

_Kairi's point of view_

Kairi could hear the bathroom door open and someone enter,

"Kairi!" She heard someone say, it was Namine.

Kairi stood up and walked out of the bathroom stall and pulled Namine into a hug.

"Oh Namine, I'm so glad you're here, the most horrible thing happened–"

"I know what happened." Namine told her.

"Oh."

"Kairi?"

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you.."

"What is it?"

"Kairi.. All this is.. My fault.." Namine sighed

"W-what do you mean?"

"...Well, first off, promise me that you wonr hate me, no matter what I tell you."

"I could never hate you Namine." Kairi smiled at her.

"Sure.. That's what you say now.." Namine mumbled.

**Ending Notes: Hey guys, Sorry about the last chapter, I hope this one is a little better.**


	18. An Awaited Confession

**Chapter 18: An Awaited Confession**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

**Notes: Hey guys, Sorry that my writing hasn't been at it's best lately.. I've just been having a bit of writers block. Well just to let you all know, this story will be coming to an end soon. I just need to figure out, when and how and you know, stuff like that. **

**So please, if any of you have any ideas on what should happen next or how the fic should end, please, please tell me. Either send me a message or tell me in your reviews because I always read them.**

---

_In the last chapter.._

"_I have something to tell you.."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Kairi.. All this is.. My fault.." Namine sighed_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

"_...Well, first off, promise me that you wont hate me, no matter what I tell you."_

"_I could never hate you Namine." Kairi smiled at her._

"_Sure.. That's what you say now.." Namine mumbled._

---

"Huh?" Kairi asked bewilderedly.

"Nothing.." Namine bit her lip, she knew that she had to tell Kairi the truth and she had to tell her now.

"So.. What were you saying?" Kairi turned away for a moment and dabbed her tear stained eyes with a paper towel.

"Kairi... the whole thing with you.. And Sora it was.." Namine gulped. "_Come on! You can't cave now_!" She told herself.

"It was.. _What_?" Kairi was beginning to get suspicious of Namine's nervious behavior.

"It was.. Planned." Namine sighed heavily and closed her eyes briefly, she didn't want to see Kairi's reaction.

"What do you mean planned..?"

"Well.."

"Namine, what are you hiding from me?" Kairi looked straight into Namine's eyes, she wanted to know what was going on, _now._

"Kairi.. I was lost and confused, and stupid and I'm so sorry!" Namine exclaimed.

"Namine! Please just tell me, what did you do!" Kairi's frail expression turned agitated.

Namine hesitated for a moment to calm down, then she began. "There was this girl.. Tifa.." Namine cringed at the name.

"Continue.."

"And she.. Wanted to break you and Sora up.. So she could have him to herself.. And I.."

"You.. What?" Kairi looked nervious and impatient all at once.

"I helped her, I gave her the idea for the whole fiasco in the hallway, She was supposed to kiss Sora and I was supposed to make sure you saw it." Namine dropped down to the floor and began to cry. "I'm _so_ sorry Kairi."

Kairi dropped down next to her and rubbed her back sympathetically. "..Why did you do it Namine?"

"I really don't know.. I was just upset.. And angry I guess, but that's no excuse." She sobbed.

"It's okay." Kairi said.

"..What?" Namine stared at her in disbelief.

"It's okay, I forgive you." Kairi told her.

"Really? But I thought you would hate me."

"I could never hate you Namine, you're my cousin, no, more then that, you're like a sister to me, and nothing can change that." Kairi smiled.

"Even after all I did..?"

"Yes, because you showed me how much you care, and how sorry you were."

"Kairi you're the best, really." Namine hugged her and the both stood up.

"Okay now stop your crying and let's get out of here." Kairi laughed.

"Okay." Namine's face brightened.

Namine and Kairi pushed the bathroom door open, and Rikku and Sora who had obviously been, listening fell to the floor.

"Hear everything okay?" Namine laughed offering Rikku her hand.

Rikku dusted herself off and laughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, do you know what she's taking about Sora?"

"Nope, no clue."

Then they all started laughing.

"So.. Are you two still mad at each other?" Sora asked obliviously.

"Nope, every thing's back to normal." Kairi said happily.

"Good now we can all be friends!" Rikku exclaimed

Namine rolled her eyes and they all began walking out of the school.

"I'm Rikku by the way." Rikku said to Kairi.

"Nice to meet you Rikku." Kairi said politely.

"Hey are you two all better now?" Namine nudged Kairi and Sora.

"I think I can forgive him." Kairi smirked and kissed Sora and the cheek.

Sora went into a daze and tripped on his own feet.

Everyone burst out laughing, even Sora.

"I've missed you Kairi." Namine said.

"I've missed you too Namine." Kairi said back.

**Ending Notes: Aw they made up! This fic's coming to an end soon, the next chapter may be the last, but I'm really not sure yet.** **But either way, when it does end I'm gonna miss all my readers! -hugs you all-**, **Each review you guys send in just makes this worth writing.**


	19. First Day Of Summer The End

**Chapter 19: First Day Of Summer (The End)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any of it's characters.**

**Notes:** **-Gasp- The last chapter. Can you believe it? Well I would give you all a sappy speach, but I will be making one extra capter. (Thank-you and Epilogue) So, you'll get your speech then. I will be starting a new fic called 'Memory' soon, It's another Roxas x Namine fic so keep an eye out for it, Okay?**

Namine awoke with a jolt as Kairi shook her awake.

"Come on Namine! Get up!" Kairi pleaded

"What do you want..? Go away!" Namine mumbled sleepily as she swatted at Kairi's face.

"Come on sleepy head, we're all going out for ice cream!"

"Who?" Namine yawned.

"Me, Rikku, Roxas and Sora."

"What's the occasion?"

"It's the first day of summer, remember? We're celebrating." Kairi cheered **(A/N: Yes, now it's summer )**

"Bring me back a sundae, I'm sleeping in." Namine turned over on her side and snuggled underneath her blanket.

"You're coming wether you like it or not!" Kairi ripped the blankets off Namine's bed and smirked.

"Ugh.." She moaned

"Get up! Get up! Get up!" Kairi said in a sing-song voice.

"Fine! But you're in for it tomorrow morning.. I swear." Namine threatened

"Whatever, now hurry up and get dressed, everyone's waiting outside!"

Namine hopped out of bed and shot Kairi a death glare, But Kairi just smiled.

---

After Namine had gotten dressed she and Kairi walked out the front door to see all their friends waiting patiently.

"Yay! You're up! Come on, Ice cream, hurry!" Rikku said excitedly

"Hello to you to Rikku." Namine laughed.

"Oh sorry, Hi Nami!" Rikku calmed down a bit.

"Hey." Roxas smiled at her.

"Hey Roxas." Namine smiled back.

Roxas gave her a kiss, causing both their faces to turn scarlet afterwards.

Namine looked over at Kairi who looked perfectly cheerful, of course if this were a few months back, she might have ripped Roxas's face off or something.

"Well what's the hold up!" Rikku said impatiently.

She grabbed Namine's hand and began dragging her down the street, everyone else running behind them, struggling to keep up.

"Whoa!" Namine yelled as Rikku skidded to a stop in front of the ice cream parlor.

The same one where she had met Roxas a few months back.

The rest of the gang came slowly behind them, faces bright red, and struggling to catch their breath.

"I..learned..something..today." Kairi huffed

"What's..that?" Sora asked.

"Don't..mess..with..Rikku..when..she..wants..ice-cream.." Kairi managed to say.

They all started to laugh but moaned in pain.

"It hurts to laugh." Roxas moaned.

"Oh, come on you big babies, let's go!" Rikku rushed inside and the others followed.

They all had gotten their ice cream and sat down at a circular table with five chairs.

"This is delicious!" Rikku smiled happily. They had all gotten sea-salt ice-cream, well everyone except for Rikku who wanted to be original and got a hot fudge sundae.

"Yep, thanks for paying Rikku." Namine said.

"No problem." Rikku smiled.

"Hey guys.. Do you think we'll always be friends?" Rikku questioned.

They all looked up at her with their eyebrows quirked.

"What makes you ask that?" Namine asked.

"Well I don't know.. I.."

"Don't worry, of course we will Rikku!" Kairi cut in.

"Yeah." Sora and Roxas chimed in.

"Thanks." Rikku said.

"For what?" Namine asked.

"For being my first real friends."

"Aw, Rikku, you make me feel so bad!" Kairi exclaimed, giving Rikku a hug.

"Don't feel bad! I'm just saying, Thank you, because now I know what friendship is like."

They all smiled and returned to their ice-creams.

---

_Outside the ice-cream parlor.. (After they finished their ice-cream)_..

They all stood outside of the ice-cream place and shared ideas.

"Where should we go now?" Kairi asked.

"The mall?" Namine suggested

"No!" Both boys shouted.

Namine giggled. "All right, do you have any ideas Rikku?" She asked.

"The candy store?" Rikku suggested.

"No!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Sheesh, fine." Rikku grumbled

"I have an idea." Kairi said

"What?" They all asked

"The beach!"

"Yeah! Okay!" Everyone agreed

They all dashed home to change and agreed to meet at the pier on the beach.

---

_Later at the pier.._

Namine and Kairi stood on the pier and gazed out at the ocean.

"I love the beach.." Namine murmured. "It reminds me of home."

"Yeah, I know what you mean." Kairi reminisced.

"Hey guys we're going in the water, wanna come?" Rikku called, snapping them out of their trance.

"Sure." They said without hesitation, it had been a while since they had been in the ocean, and they missed it.

Both the girls had a lot of fun in the water, not counting when Sora and Roxas chucked them both into the water, and all Rikku did was point and laugh.

---

_Later in the sunset.. _

"It's getting late, look the sun's starting to set." Namine pointed out

"Yeah we should get home before we get in trouble." Kairi said.

"Okay, well let's go." Rikku said.

"I had a lot of fun today, thanks guys." Namine said.

"I had a lot of fun too." Rikku said, everyone nodded.

The five then linked their arms together and began walking off the beach, but the moment was ruined when Sora tripped and took everyone down with him.

They all laughed and brushed them selves off.

"Good going Sora." Kairi joked.

"Sorry." He scratched the back of his head embarrassedly.

"It's okay Sora, you can't help it that you have big feet." Namine joked.

Everyone laughed and walked off the beach, they were headed for Namine and Kairi's house first.

"How about we go to the beach again tomorrow?" Rikku asked as she walked Namine and Kairi to their front door.

"Okay, meet at the pier at 1:00?" Namine asked.

"Yup, sounds good." Rikku said.

"Bye Rikku, Bye Roxas, Bye Sora." Namine and Kairi both said.

They waved good-bye to their friends and closed their front door.

It was hard to believe it was already summer, it seemed like just yesterday they had moved to Twilight Town, Even thought they weren't fond of it at first, now they never wanted to leave.

Even though it would take a little getting used to, Namine and Kairi felt like they could finally call this place, _home_.

**Ending Notes: Ah! It's over! -cries- Well, I really want to give a sappy speech but I'm going to wait until the whole, Thank-you and Epilogue chapter I'm going to add, So please read it, I'm going to start writing it after I upload this chapter.**

**-Thank you all for reading my story, it's been a blast.**

**Taylor**


	20. Thank you and Epilogue

**Thank-you and Epilogue**

**Sappy Speech Time:**

Wow guys, thank you so much, I can't believe I made it this far, I never thought this story would be so long, but what can I say, you guys motivated me, every time I checked my email and something said 'Review Alert' It would make my day, and make me want to write more. Yes there have been times when I felt discouraged and wanted to give up, but then I thought about you guys, my readers and all the hard work I'd put into writing and I kept going. But what I'm really trying to say is: Thank's guys, it means a lot that you enjoyed my story and I'm glad I wrote it.

**Thank-You's:**

**_Here I'm going to thank all the people who have reviewed this fic, or added it to their favorites list or alert list:_** **(In no real order)**

dancergirlabby5191996

CRAZY-demented-WRITER-girl

imjackie

Uchiha Aelita

Kairi159

HeavyMetalSapphire

Riku'sgirl9295

rustedxemotions

SORAxANDxKAIRIx4EVERx0508

Soleil Sanctuary

Kazzamy

Kairi Aerith

Ellie0223

RoxasxNamine4ever

CherryBlossims14

iluvroxasXII

omgxRIKUxyay

Princess-Of-Heart-Ale

Taora

Final Haven1205

**-Thanks guys. **

**Epilogue:**

**Sora and Kairi: **Kairi and Sora got engaged after college and got married a year later, Rikku and Namine both attended the wedding. They now live in a peaceful house by the beach in Twilight Town, Kairi is seven months pregnant with a baby girl. Sora is the star player in the professional blitz ball league, and Kairi is unemployed due to her pregnancy. They see the others as often as possible, Namine tries to make daily visits to keep Kairi company.

**Roxas and Namine: **Roxas and Namine are still dating but rumors are going around that he could pop 'the question.' any day now. They live in a quaint two-bedroom apartment together on the far side of Twilight Town, where Namine works at an elementary school as an art teacher and Roxas is a police officer. They still keep in touch with the others.

**Rikku: **Rikku moved away from Twilight Town for a few years to study nursing in a prestigious college, She has recently returned and works at a local hospital in Twilight Town, she still keeps in touch with the others, and much to her delight, they all are still the best of friends.

**Tifa: **Why do you care what happened to her? She's evil! Evil I tell you, EVIL!

**Thanks so much for everything guys, I hope you enjoyed my story, Heartaches. I will be starting a new fic called 'Memory' Soon, which is another Roxas X Namine thing.**

**Anyways I guess this is it. -cries- Heartaches is now officially _over._**


End file.
